


Kolory

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, M/M, Shy Derek, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Derek musi przeprowadzić w końcu tą rozmowę, ale może lepiej byłoby po prostu uciec?Prompt 31. KoloryMultifandom Bingo 2018 Prompt 22. Soulmates





	Kolory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orientacja w terenie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276657) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 
  * In response to a prompt by [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RadioactiveCs) in the [multifandom_bingo_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2018) collection. 



> Kolejna odpowiedź na sugestie, że może jednak mogłabym to jakoś kontynuować? tym razem od Nemuri sprzed ponad roku, ale jest!
> 
> Nie wiem czy to zalicza się do serii Drabbli, ale cóż... miało wyjść o wiele mniej słów!  
> I tym o to tekstem zaczynam swoje Bingo 2018. Skromnie, ale oby do przodu.
> 
> Nadal się wprawiam, więc nie bijcie, proszę...
> 
> Sugeruję przeczytać na początek "Orientację w terenie". Link w inspiracji

Derek od dłuższego czasu zbierał się na odwagę by porozmawiać ze Stilesem. To nie tak, że nie rozmawiali w ogóle. Gdy tylko mieli chwilę spotykali się w domu jego rodziny, a jeśli nawet coś im wypadło to dzwonili do siebie w pierwszej wolnej chwili. Jednak tą jedną rozmowę Hale odkładał już od lat.  
Gdy po raz pierwszy zauważył kolory miał siedemnaście lat, a Stiles dopiero co skończył trzynaście. Nie mógł ograniczać jego życia, gdy byli tak młodzi. Ale teraz, po czterech latach od tego momentu, musiał w końcu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i coś z tym zrobić. Nie mógł czekać w nieskończoność, choć może było to bezpieczniejsze wyjście.  
\- Synu, spokojnie. Stiles jest zapatrzony w ciebie od czasu waszego spotkania w Disneylandzie. Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze, kochasz go, a on kocha ciebie. Wierz w to – zapewniła go Talia klepiąc delikatnie po ramieniu.  
\- Ale jest nastolatkiem. Może woli kogoś normalnego, może nie chce już na zawsze związać się z wilkołakiem, który ma problemy z wyrażaniem uczuć. Może od w ogóle nie chce związku??? Woli eksperymentować...  
\- Lepiej przestań gdybać i odetchnij spokojnie. Nie widziałam by kiedykolwiek był z kimś związany. Nie pomyślałes, że może na kogoś czeka? - spytała sugestywnie jego matka.  
\- Tak, na pewno czeka. Aż wyrwie się z tego miasta i znajdzie sobie normalnego chłopaka, który nie zmienia się co pełnie w bestie i który nie jest odurzony przez kolory za każdym razem, gdy go widzi – wyjęczał młody Hale.  
\- Odurzony kolorami? - spytał nagle głos w drzwiach. - O tym jeszcze nie słyszałem.  
Derek odwrócił się w tę stronę i ujrzał uśmiechniętego Stilesa. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na matkę, która pewnie słyszała zbliżającego się chłopaka, a nie ostrzegła go. Jego zmysły, choć poprawiły się znacznie przez te wszystkie lata, nadal nie wychwytywały Stilinskiego. Był dla niego jak zagubiony kawałek duszy, nie wychwytywał go jako zagrożenia, raczej jako ukojenie.  
\- Stiles, nie słyszałem jak wchodzisz. - Zerwał się z kanapy, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, podczas gdy Talia wyszła po cichu z pokoju.  
\- tak, wiem, ty nigdy mnie nie słyszysz. Więc wyjaśnisz mi te kolory? - spytał z uśmiechem siadając. - A tak w ogóle to nie czekam tak bardzo na wyrwanie się z miasta. Mam do niego jakiś sentyment.  
\- Ja... - Derek wyjęczał, patrząc niepewnie na swojego potencjalnego partnera. - Chyba musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Tego się domyślam, jednak widząc twoje zdenerwowanie, czy powinienem się bać?  
\- Nie, po prostu ja nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Wie tylko moja mama, Laura i Cora śmiałyby się ze mnie przez długi czas, a Peter nie dałby mi żyć, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że rozmawiam z tobą dopiero teraz. - Hale wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Stilesowi w oczy kontynuując. - Gdy mówiłem ci o wilkołakach nie powiedziałem do końca w jaki sposób znajdują swoich partnerów. Co prawda mogą normalnie tworzyć pary i nie ma w tym nic magicznego, ale większość z nas znajduję swoich prawdziwych partnerów i po prostu wie, że to to. Chodzi o kolory. Nagle widzisz tą jedną osobę otoczoną wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Zmieniają się w zależności od pory dnia, samopoczucia czy nastroju. Ale nadal tam są i będą zawsze, zwłaszcza po zapieczętowaniu więzi, gdy druga strona jest czymś innym niż wilkołakiem, zaczyna widzieć kolory partnera. To coś wyjątkowego, unikatowego, pięknego... - westchnął kręcąc głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się oszołomienia.  
\- I ty widzisz te kolory, gdy patrzysz na mnie? - Stiles od razu wysnuł wnioski i spytał bez ogródek.  
\- Tak, ja... Wiem, że może nie jestem najlepszym partnerem, jednak musiałem ci to wyznać. Czekałem tyle lat...  
Derekowi nie było dane skończyć, bo usta młodszego chłopaka zaatakowały jego. Pocałunek był niechlujny, zaskoczony Hale z początku nawet nie odwzajemnił go, jednak zrobił to,gdy tylko się otrząsnął. Czekał na to tyle lat i w końcu miał Stilesa w swoich ramionach, nie mógł chcieć więcej, ale chyba powinni jeszcze sobie coś wyjaśnić.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą – rzucił w końcu Stilinski, gdy się rozdzielili. - Od jakiego czasu wiedziałeś?  
\- Od czterech lat – przyznał, za co oberwał w głowę. - Au, za co to?  
\- Było czekać jeszcze dłużej idioto. Teraz będziesz musiał mi wynagrodzić stracone lata – wypomniał mu.  
\- Czyli ty...  
\- Jestem w ciebie zapatrzony od czasu, gdy odnalazłeś mnie w Disneylandzie. Potem z chęcią posłucham o wiązaniu, chciałbym zobaczyć cię w kolorach. Teraz jednak mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty – powiedział wracając do pocałunku.


End file.
